


Beltane

by pocketsizeddemon



Series: Sabbats Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: Stray Kids and their leader's girlfriend are having a picnic to celebrate the 1st of May and things get heated between the couple.





	Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> I was just preparing the May page for my grimoire but got distracted when I read that outdoor sex is actually a way to celebrate Beltane. So this happened.

It was a warm, sunny spring morning. The first day of May was promised to be a beautiful one and as you used to, on this day, you were preparing for a picnic. Your boyfriend Chris would pick you up in an hour and everything had to be ready by then. You had told him weeks ago that it was one of your favorite traditions and he got so excited hearing your stories about all the 1st of May picnics with your family that he suggested that you have one together this year, along with his friends.  
You were almost ready, wearing a cute yet simple sundress, a comfy pair of sneakers and you had your hair in two, slightly messy, braids. You ticked off the stuff you needed one by one in your list as you put them in your basket. Blanket, snacks, insect repeller, sunscreen, and other things were all prepared. Before you even thought of calling him, your phone was already ringing. Peeking out the window you saw that he was waiting for you in his car, waving at you.  
You quickly picked up your coat along with the basket and, after locking up, rushed to meet him. "You look absolutely gorgeous" he complimented as he welcomed you with one of his famous hugs. He helped you settle everything in the trunk as you saw that there were already extra blankets and even more food there. The rest of his friends had brought, three of which were currently sitting in the back seats of Chris' car. Changbin, Felix and Jeongin were play-fighting over a Frisbee and laughing when you got in the car. "The others are already in their way." he chuckled as you were fastening your seatbelt and in a few minutes, you were on your way to the forest that lay a few miles away from the city.  
Chris was right. The other five, Woojin, Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin and Seungmin, had already arrived and were searching for a good spot to put their blankets and food so they could start playing. Thankfully no one else was around so there was plenty of space and the boys could calm down. You weren’t really blaming them, it’s been a long time since they all had a day off and you were so glad to see them so relaxed and carefree.  
You all spent the next few hours talking, playing, munching and having fun, enjoying each other’s companies. You taught Changbin how to make flower crowns and then you spent the next ten minutes laughing as you watched him chase Felix to put the flower crown on his head. At some point, you realized that Chris had decorated your braids with all sorts of little flowers while his friends were uwuing over you two.  
As it was getting hotter with the afternoon sun above you, you all decided to take a break. You were sitting under the shade of a big oak tree. Chris was laying his head on your lap as you were playing with his soft curly hair. You were reading to him stories from your mythology book about faeries, elves, and the God and Goddess and how the whole year tells their story. The latter seemed the most interesting to him. "See the Goddess and the God start their courtship in the Spring Equinox. The Goddess is still in her younger form and the God matures to become the Horned God. He flirts Her and the two become lovers on the festival of Beltane, which is today!"  
“That sounds so beautiful!” He commented as he was looking for his water bottle. “Yes,” you answered. “So according to tradition, to celebrate their union the first of May is a day of feasting, fertility rituals, and love-making outdoors.” you read from your book without paying much attention. Chris almost choked on his water as soon as he heard what you said. He was staring at you, waiting for you to understand what you had just read. As you giggled, mistaking his excitement for shock, you explained to him that this was actually a pretty common thing for folklore. But in the meantime, Chris’ mind was already plotting a way to properly celebrate this day with you.  
A few minutes later he was picking up his backpack. He knew all well that you would never say no to some woods exploration, and he also knew that his friends were too full and tired from playing to move. And so he proposed it, a walk in the woods. There was a path and everything so they wouldn’t get lost and it would be fun. “Come on guys” he fake pleaded, hoping that none of his friends would actually want to follow. Just like he expected you were the first and only one to say yes, grabbing a few extra water bottles and snacks for the way.  
You walked for a good twenty minute, Chris making sure that you walk far enough from the boys so they wouldn’t hear anything but close enough so you could return easily. He was playful all through the walk, holding your hand and stopping to give you small kisses, whispering “I love you” in your ear, making your heart flutter and knees weak. During one of those small kiss stops, things got serious.  
One small kisses turned into two, and two to four. Before you know it the kisses were getting more and more heated. He pushed your back against a tree, making out with you while his hands roamed your body. “You know,” he said between kisses. “The first thing that crossed my mind when I saw you in this dress was how cute you’d look while I fuck you in it”. You were blushing, but your body betrayed you, squirming at his words. His lips were traveling lower now, leaving open-mouthed kisses on your jaw, your neck, and your collarbones, careful not to leave any marks even though he really wanted to.  
Before things get out of hand, the two of you went a little deeper in the forest, just a few minutes out of the path so that no possible passerby could see you. Chris took one of the extra blankets out of his backpack and laid it on the ground, before returning to you. He pushed you back against the closest tree, but this time he kneeled before you and looked up to you, licking his lips. He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and started kissing his way up. He took his time marking your thigh as you were softly moaning his name until you were practically begging him for more.  
He teasingly kissed your clothed core before moving your underwear to the side. All his playfulness left him at the first lick. He always took your pleasure seriously and this time was no exception. He was licking you just right, sucking on your clit then licking again. You had your hand on his hair, biting the hem of your dress and trying, without much success to keep your voice down. With his skillful tongue working its’ magic on your pussy, you were soon a whimpering mess, grinding your hips as he was getting you closer. He pushed the wet muscle inside you while flicking your clit with two of his fingers and in mere seconds you were gone, convulsing around his tongue, breathlessly moaning.  
After he let you ride your orgasm out her stopped, still leaving small kisses on your abdomen. “I-” you tried to say while catching your breath. “I need you inside me. Chris, please.” You whined. He took his pants and underwear off and you removed your panties as you sat down on the blanket. You took his already rock hard member in your hand and pumped him a few times. He hissed as you straddled him and slowly took him inside you.  
You sighed as he filled you up. The truth is that you were craving him, craving this for so long. You had missed him. You started a slow pace, getting used to his size and just taking your time to enjoy being so close to him. His hands had moved onto your hips to support you yet he would sneakily grab and squeeze your ass between the slow thrusts. Steadily he started increasing the speed, thrusting faster and harder inside you. You had wrapped your legs around his waist and holding onto his shoulders as he was kissing at your neck, mumbling sweet nothings to you. Each kiss, a praise full of love and each passionate thrust, a step closer to release.  
He was getting close but he didn’t want to finish just yet, not before he had pleased you. He searched for the soft spot right under your ear leaving licks and kisses all over. As he felt you react to him, he bit down just hard enough. where he knew you were sensitive. You clenched around him in response almost screaming his name and feeling chills running down your spine. You were pulling on his hair getting closer and closer as he was biting and kissing on your neck. You were grinding back as hard as you could and as you felt your orgasm approaching, you muffled your noises on his shoulder. Feeling you spasm on his cock was more than he could take and Chris was cumming deep inside you with a groan a few thrusts later. As you were both catching your breaths, you let out a giggle. “I’m really happy that we decided to celebrate May 1st the traditional way.” you laughed.  
You stayed there for a quite some time, enjoying the afterglow, the evening sun, and soft kisses until you decided it’s time to go back. When you returned to the others they had already started picking up the blankets and trash as it was starting to get late. You two helped them out and you were soon getting back into the cars. “Ah! Look!” Jisung pointed at you before getting in “You still have flowers in your hair!” “Aw it’s so cute!” commented Woojin who was loading the last blanket in the trunk of his car. “They’re right!” Jeongin agreed. “Hmm I think so too,” said Chris as sitting behind the wheel. “They make you look so lovely and innocent.” He smiled smugly at you. You blushed and squirmed a little in your seat trying to not think of the cum-stained panties that you were wearing.


End file.
